Flairs
EBF4 Lance with some Flairs.png|Usual flair positions on male characters. EBF4 Natalie with some Flairs.png|Usual flair positions on female characters, EBF4. EBF5 Natalie with some Flairs.png|Usual flair positions on female characters, EBF5. Flairs are a type of equipment in . Flairs typically appear as a variety of small trinkets and badges worn over the character's clothing, with their position on the character based on which flair slot they are equipped in; in EBF5, the category was expanded to feature familiars (which fly near the character) and miscellaneous effects like a painting on the face, which appear at the same spot in any slot. Unlike other equips, up to 3 flairs can be equipped simultaneously by each party member; they also cannot be upgraded further than to level 3, as opposed to level 5 of other types of equipment, but have lower item requirements for upgrades. Their bonuses tend to be lesser than of other equipment, though several have unique effects not found anywhere else. Common effects Most flairs can be categorized into specific groups based on their properties, though some would fit into several groups at once: * Resistance — Offers an elemental and one or two status resistance(s) associated with the element. * Stat boost — Offers a stat boost, usually only for one stat and not that strong. * Auto status — Has a chance to inflict a positive status on the user at the beginning of players' turn, except the starter turn of the battle. * Summon — Has a chance to activate a summon for free at the beginning of players' turn, including the first turn. (This group became almost extinct in EBF5.) * Status override — Overrides chosen weapon's status effect. Notes: ** Stat debuffs (technically a separate slot) and other special effects are unaffected and will still work. ** When several flairs of this type are equipped, only the leftmost one's status works. ** Contrary to what the in-game description implies, the weapon doesn't necessarily need an inherent status for the flair to take effect. ** These are best used in advanced strategies, such as enabling a weapon to inflict a certain status effect to an enemy that resists the element of the skills normally associated with the status effect. * Defend upgrade — Exclusive to EBF5, they inflict a positive status or a buff when the Defend tactic is used (but don't trigger when the status is obtained from other sources). This effect typically unlocks only when the flair is maxed. This group often overlaps with Auto status, providing a non-random way to get the same status. There are 37 flairs in total, 4 of which } | | | | | |- |50x50px|link=Hoop Earrings |Hoop Earrings Grand Gallery | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- |50x50px|link=The Tr*force |The Tr*force Greenwood Village | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- |50x50px|link=Green Cross |Green Cross Material Shop | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- |50x50px|link=Fairy |Fairy Rainbow River | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- |50x50px|link=Pocket Watch |Pocket Watch Equipment Shop | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- |50x50px|link=Agnry Faic |Agnry Faic Mystic Woods | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- |50x50px|link=Target Badge |Target Badge Greenwood Village | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- |50x50px|link=Balance Badge |Balance Badge Lava Lake | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- |50x50px|link=Tentacle (flair)|Tentacle |Tentacle Forgotten Ruins | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- |50x50px|link=Peace Badge |Peace Badge Stable | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- |50x50px|link=Crossbone Pin |Crossbone Pin Iron Fortress | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- |50x50px|link=Chrome Earrings |Chrome Earrings Grand Gallery | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- |50x50px|link=Amethyst Earrings |Amethyst Earrings Rainbow River | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- |50x50px|link=Emerald Earrings |Emerald Earrings Hope Harbor | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- |50x50px|link=Fat Fly |Fat Fly Mystic Woods | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- |50x50px|link=Fake Mustache |Fake Mustache Grand Gallery | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- |50x50px|link=Big Eyebrows |Big Eyebrows Grand Gallery | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- |50x50px|link=Small Cloud |Small Cloud Hope Harbor | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- |50x50px|link=Cat Tail |Cat Tail Rainbow River | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | |- |50x50px|link=Mini Drone |Mini Drone Grand Gallery | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- | style="background-color: pink;" |50x50px|link=Sword Medal | style="background-color: pink;" |Sword Medal Temple of Trials | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- | style="background-color: pink;" |50x50px|link=Shield Medal | style="background-color: pink;" |Shield Medal Temple of Trials | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- | style="background-color: pink;" |50x50px|link=Gold Star | style="background-color: pink;" |Gold Star Temple of Trials | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- | style="background-color: pink;" |50x50px|link=Platinum Star | style="background-color: pink;" |Platinum Star Temple of Trials | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- | style="background-color: palegreen;" |50x50px|link=Heart Pendant | style="background-color: palegreen;" |Heart Pendant1 Equipment Shop | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- | style="background-color: palegreen;" | | style="background-color: palegreen;" |Lucky Fish2 Equipment Shop | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- | style="background-color: palegreen;" | | style="background-color: palegreen;" |Coin Charm2 Warp Zone | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |} 1) Valentine's day season equipment 2) Chinese new year season equipment There are 36 flairs in total, Trivia * The Tr*force flair is a direct reference to the Triforce, the legendary magical artifact from The Legend of Zelda series. * The Fr*ezie Badge is a direct reference to the Freezie, a recurring foe in the Mario Bros. series. * The P*chu Sticker references Pichu of Pokémon fame, as well as the Pichu summon from the original Epic Battle Fantasy. * The Silver Cross resembles the necklace of Misato Katsuragi, a character from the anime Neon Genesis Evangelion. Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Equipment Category:Flairs